


Rainfall

by merlinbi



Category: DFB, Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Schweinski
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlinbi/pseuds/merlinbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个下着大雨的日子。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainfall

“那天也下着雨呢，”Poldi看着窗外的大雨说道，“就和今天一样。”

 

“你说什么？”Schweini从一堆CD中抬起头，“你猜我找到了什么？这张是Chris Boettcher送的，我找了好久，原来在你这里。”

 

“我是说今天的雨很大，就像比赛那天，”Poldi耸了耸肩接着说，“另外这张CD可是你自己放着没有拿走，我是清白的。”

 

Schweini笑着打开CD机，接着起身朝Poldi走去，最开始他的确不记得今天是什么日子，然后他想起来了，一年前的今天也下着大雨，那时他们在伯南布哥竞技场和美国队进行预选赛呢，而那场大雨让Schweini一度认为靠海的累西腓几乎就要被淹没了，为此他还受到了Poldi的嘲笑，不过当他们抵达球场的时候，从Loew口中得知了一个令人高兴的消息，他们会一起首发。

 

“那天的雨可真大，”Schweini走向院子，微微拉开滑门，“光是让自己不跌倒就已经费尽全力了，我知道你有几次都没有站稳，Loew将你替换下场是正确的，那时你腿伤还没好，我真是担心极了。”

 

Poldi走到他身边有些出神的看着院子里被打弯的枝叶以及满是雨水的球门，他们最终还是搭好了这个球门，尽管他们很少使用它，毕竟他们两个谁都没有在赫岑多夫待得很久。Poldi忽然笑了起来，他想到曾经不止一次的想过要扔掉它，但他庆幸自己没有那么做，他知道就算扔掉Schweini也会重新买一个回来，但这一个就永远不会是扔掉的那一个了。

 

“我记得那天你在更衣室里哭的像个孩子，”Poldi坏笑着说，“怎么劝都劝不好。”

 

“嘿！我说过那是因为雨太大我睁不开眼！”Schweini伸手揉了揉Poldi的头发，后者完全不受影响，自顾自的回忆起那天情景。

 

“你哭湿了一整条毛巾。”Poldi说到这里终于止不住笑意，他乐于回忆起这件事，那天他们大胜而归，而所有人回到更衣室里都像是哭了一样，当然他们仍旧是开心的，他和Schweini笑着打闹了一会儿才去了淋浴间，回到酒店的时候他们站在大厅里好一会儿，接着Schweini说他害怕累西腓就这样被大雨淹没了，这让Poldi又笑了很久。

 

噢，上帝啊，Poldi心想，再也找不到比这些回忆更美好的事了，而如今Schweini就在自己身边，即便是大雨都令人无比安心。

 

Schweini忽然打开滑门，雨水陆陆续续的落在他们的脚边，接着他跑到院子里冲Poldi招手，他看上去真像个傻大个，Poldi不禁这么想着，就在他准备拒绝的时候那个湿漉漉的Schweini已经冲了过来将他拉进了大雨里。

 

还没明白过来怎么回事Poldi就已经满身湿透了，他朝同样湿淋淋的Schweini看去，他高兴极了，并笑着将球踢给Poldi，大声说：“你瞧，这下子你也要哭湿一整条毛巾了。”

 

Poldi接过球并没有回答，并不算太大的院子里站着两个湿漉漉的傻家伙，Poldi从未想过这个球门会在这种时候派上用场，实际上他已经看不清球门的位置，但他看到了Schweini，一个和他一样站在大雨里的Schweini，并且只要这样看着就觉得足够安心，即便大雨瓢泼只要认得清他的方向就绝不会感到迷茫。

 

“我得首先跟你确认一件事，”Poldi指了指房间的方向，“你会擦干净它们的，对吗？”

 

“我会的，”Schweini笑着说，“现在我们比一场？”


End file.
